The present invention is directed to a device for detecting which zone on a target has been struck by a moving object, for example, a baseball. In particular, the invention uses piezoelectric film as the detectors.
There are various types of target devices known which utilize piezoelectric film. However, these target devices detect impact only, and do not indicate a location or zone of impact. In addition, many of these target devices are consumed or destroyed by impact and are not designed to be reused.
Devices designed specifically to indicate zone of impact do exist, of course, but they are very complicated devices. They use infrared or electro-optical sensors, making the targets very bulky and expensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture target which will indicate the exact zone in which an object strikes the target. The invention can be used for sporting events such as baseball, soccer, or ice hockey to indicate the exact area where a ball crosses the plate or enters a goal. The invention can also be used to indicate the area on a target which is struck by a hand or foot when delivering a blow in martial arts or boxing-type sports. The invention also has application in toys and in certain industries where detection of a zone of impact of an object on a target, or other object, is important.